All Grown Up: Clash Of The Universes
by TCKing12
Summary: When a mysterious villain recruits villains from other worlds and universes, the heros of those worlds and universes must team up and stop the villains from taking over their worlds. (Crossover with Nickelodeon shows and Disney movies and Disney TV Shows, Celrock's stories, lilnate13's stories, and more).
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Unknown, May 16th 2042"_

In an unknown location, a person was typing something on a monitor, When she was done typing, she pressed a button on a control panel and holograms of four different earths appeared. The 4 earths looked the same, but they were truly unique in their own way because they were home to great heroes and many wonders, but unfortunately also great villains.

"Our worlds will know three things: complete fear, evil, and total domination." the person said.

The person turned to the villains that she had recruited. They were the villains from the worlds that the table had shown.

"Individually, each and everyone of you lost to the fools who stand in our way. But together, if we team up with each other, they will fall!" the person said.

A dark smile crept onto her face as did the others.

The table then showed four locations that held machinery and many important components.

"Soon, the heroes, our planets, and the universe will know our power and who we are! They will all bow down to us!" the person said.

The table then showed what appeared to be a powerful and destructive machine that looked like it was nearing completion.

"With this machine, we'll achieve our goals and defeat our enemies. We will take over our worlds and people will know who we are!" the person boasted.

However, this person had other plans. She wanted to make people suffer for all she had been through in her life and she wanted people to respect her, to salute her, and to see her for the wonder she was.


	2. Modesto, Universes Part 1 Of 4

**Chapter 2: Modesto, Universes Part 1 Of 4**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 17th 2042"_

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Modesto, California, and Abigail was hanging out at the Java Lava with Rachel. The Java Lava was closed for the day, but Chuckie and Nicole had allowed Abigail and Rachel to hang out in the coffee shop by themselves.

"So, have you asked Gregory out?" Abigail asked.

Rachel blushed slightly and replied "Um... no, not yet. I want to ask him out, but it's just that I'm a little nervous.".

"You'll be fine. Just tell him how you feel. And besides, even if he says no, you two are really good friends and there are plenty of other good boys that would love to go out with you." Abigail said.

Rachel smiled, laughing at her cousin's statement, and she said "Thank you, Abigail.".

"Your welcome, Rachel." Abigail said.

Suddenly, some black clouds covered Modesto and the citizens were shocked to see that happen all of a sudden. Abigail and Rachel noticed the black clouds and walked out of the Java Lava.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Rachel replied.

Everyone then watched as a ball of green, electric energy floated down from the clouds. The ball of green, electric energy then faded to reveal ghosts, robots, and a hovercraft. On top of the hovercraft was Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, and Mr. Crocker. And also, much to Abigail's horror, there was Z Melton, who she thought had died on the island, but he must have somehow survived.

"Attention, citizens of Modesto! May I have your attention please?" Z asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Z.

"From now on, I, Z Melton, and my allies will rule Modesto and the world!" Z announced while everyone gasped in shock.

"That's not fair!" one individual spoke out.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Z angrily asked.

Everyone backed away, leaving the spoken out individual behind.

Z turned to the robots and ghosts and he ordered "SEIZE THEM!".

The green, ectoplasmic ghosts grabbed the individual and seized him while the robots started to attack the civilians.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Rachel hid inside an alley.

"Great! Now Z has taken over the city! But I thought that he had died on that island when I was 9 years old!" Abigail remarked.

"He must have survived somehow. Maybe those creatures just... seriously injured him or something." Rachel suggested.

Abigail nodded and she asked "We have got to stop him! But how?".

As soon as she asked that, a green vortex opened up and a robot dog flew out.

"Hey! It's Goddard, Jimmy Neutron's dog." Abigail said.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel asked

Just then, a screen came up on Goddard's chest. It was an image of a boy with swirly brown hair.

"Hey, Jimmy." Abigail greeted.

"Hello, Abigail and Rachel! Listen, Z has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help, he's taking over your world." Jimmy Neutron said.

"What?" Abigail and Rachel asked.

"It's true. Please, Abigail and Rachel, we need your help." Jimmy replied.

Abigail turned to Rachel and they discussed if they wanted to help or not. Once they were done, they turned back to Jimmy.

"Okay, Jimmy! We'll help!" Rachel said.

"Follow Goddard and he'll lead the two of you to my lab." Jimmy said.

"Wait!" Rachel said.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"What about my parents, Abigail's parents, and our friends? What's going to happen to them?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry, you two. I've told them to come to my lab so that they can help." Jimmy replied.

Abigail and Rachel nodded and Abigail said "I'm curious about something else.".

"And what is that?" Jimmy asked.

Abigail frowned and she asked "How did Z survive on that island?".

"He didn't die on that island. He just got injured and passed out." Jimmy replied.

Abigail and Rachel nodded and Jimmy's image turned off on the screen.

"Looks like we're off to Retroville." Abigail said.

Rachel nodded in agreement and the two of them jumped into the portal and made their way to Jimmy's lab.


	3. Modesto-2, Universes Part 2 Of 4

**Chapter 3: Modesto-2, Universes Part 2 Of 4**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, May 17th 2042"_

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Modesto-2. Adults were working at the factories, ZAC Bots were patrolling the streets for troublemakers, and everyone was just having a nice time.

At the 2nd Dimension Pickles house, Tommy-2 had just woken up in his and Lil-2's bedroom. Nothing was happening for the day at the Resistance's headquarters because Angelica-2 had given all of the Resistance members the day off.

Tommy-2 got dressed into normal clothing and he walked into the kitchen, where Lil-2, who was wearing normal clothing, was making coffee.

"Good morning, Lil." Tommy-2 said.

Lil-2 turned to her husband and she smiled.

"Good morning, Tommy." Lil-2 said.

Tommy-2 and Lil-2 kissed each other on the lips. Tommy-2 got himself some toast and he walked over to the kitchen table, where Adam-2, who was also wearing normal clothing, was eating cereal.

"Good morning, dad." Adam-2 said.

"Good morning, Adam." Tommy-2 said.

Tommy-2 sat down at the kitchen table and he started to eat his food. Lil-2 joined Tommy-2 and Adam-2 at the table and the three of them ate their food together.

As they ate their food, Tommy-2 realized that he hadn't seen Dil-2, Wendy-2, or Emily-2 that morning.

"Hey, Lil? Where's Dil, Wendy, and Emily?" Tommy-2 asked.

Lil-2 thought about it and she replied "I don't know. Angelica said that we had the day off and Z doesn't need anything, so I don't know where they are.".

Tommy-2 nodded and everyone continued to eat their food. When they were done, Lil-2 started to wash everyone's dishes, Adam-2 went to go read, and Tommy-2 walked outside.

Once Tommy-2 had walked outside, he wondered what he should do.

_"I'll go visit Chuckie, I guess. He's not busy, so I can go visit him real quickly."_ Tommy-2 thought.

However, just as Tommy-2 was about to proceed to walk to the 2nd Dimension Finster's house, he was interrupted by a mysterious voice on a speaker on a copter.

_"CITIZENS OF MODESTO! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?"_ the voice asked.

Lil-2 and Adam-2 walked outside because they had heard the voice and were curious about what was going on.

"What is going on?" Adam-2 asked.

"I'm not sure." Lil-2 replied.

_"From now on, I, Reptar the Dinosaur, will rule this city. But I'll be fair. Those of you who don't want me as dictator, raise your hand."_ the voice boasted.

All of the citizens who were on the street raised their hands. But Reptar-2 just used this as a trap.

_"GET THEM!"_ Reptar-2 ordered his robots.

The robots proceed to vacuum up all of the people there were in plain sight. The ZAC Bots tried to fight the robots, but the robots shot down the ZAC Bots. Tommy-2 grabbed Lil-2 and Adam-2 and they hid at the side of their house.

"Oh great! Reptar's attacking! If he gains control of Modesto, then he will turn the city into an evil utopia, like what Z did when you two fought against him as teenagers! We have got to do something about this!" Adam-2 exclaimed.

Just then, a green vortex came out of nowhere and out came Goddard. Tommy-2, Lil-2, and Adam-2 recognized Goddard as the 1st Dimension Goddard, since Goddard-2 had a slightly darker metal body.

"Hey, look! It's the other dimension Goddard!" Tommy-2 said.

"Yeah. What's he doing here?" Lil-2 asked.

Goddard opened up his screen again and revealed Jimmy. Tommy-2, Lil-2, and Adam-2 concluded that it was the 1st Dimension Jimmy, since this Jimmy wore a red shirt and blue pants, while Jimmy-2 wore a blue shirt and black pants.

"Hello, Tommy, Lil, and Adam. We haven't met, but trust me, I'm your friend. Your Reptar has joined forces with villains from the 1st Dimension, and with their help, he's taking over your Modesto." Jimmy said.

"That would explain what is happening right now." Lil-2 said.

"I've been gathering info about your world and I know you've dealt with your Reptar lots of times. Please, you three, we need your help." Jimmy said.

Tommy-2 led Lil-2 and Adam-2 away and they talked it over for a minute and decided that the fate of Modesto-2 were in their hands.

"Okay! We will do what we can to help!" Tommy-2 said.

"Follow my dog and he'll lead you to me. I'll tell you more at my lab." Jimmy said.

"Wait!" Adam-2 said.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"What about my family and friends?" Adam-2 asked.

"Don't worry. I've also told them to come to my lab so that they can help." Jimmy replied.

Adam-2 nodded and he, Tommy-2, and Lil-2 ran back inside of the 2nd Dimension Pickles house. They got changed into their Resistance clothing and ran back outside. Once they were outside, Tommy-2, Lil-2, and Adam-2 jumped into the portal.


	4. Reptar City, Universes Part 3 Of 4

**Chapter 4: Reptar City, Universes Part 3 Of 4**

_"Location: Reptar City, California Of The lilnate13 Universe, May 17th 2042"_

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Reptar City and everything was peaceful in the city.

Anyway, at the Bartlett house, Adam Bartlett was eating cereal at the kitchen table, when his parents, Arnold and Angelica Bartlett, and his sister, Alice Bartlett, walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Adam." Arnold greeted.

Adam looked up and smiled at his parents and sister.

"Good morning." Adam said.

Arnold, Angelica, and Alice got some eggs, bacon, and pancakes to eat and they sat at the table and ate their meal. When Adam was done, he stood up.

"I'm going to go visit Cameron." Adam said.

Arnold and Angelica nodded.

"Okay, but just don't be gone for too long." Angelica said.

Adam nodded and he started to make his way to the exit of the kitchen. However, before he could leave the kitchen, a green portal opened up, and Goddard flew out. As soon as they saw him, Adam, Alice, Arnold, and Angelica mistook Goddard for the Goddard of their universe, since Goddard and the lilnate13 Universe Goddard looked identical.

"Hey, look, it's Goddard!" Alice said.

"Yeah! What's he doing here?" Arnold asked.

Goddard opened up his screen again and revealed Jimmy. Adam, Alice, Arnold, and Angelica mistook Jimmy for the Jimmy of their universe, since Jimmy and the lilnate13 Universe Jimmy looked identical.

"Hello, Adam, Alice, Arnold, and Angelica. You may be thinking that I am the Jimmy of your universe, but I'm not. I'm from another universe." Jimmy greeted.

"Then why are you speaking to us?" Angelica asked.

Jimmy sighed before continuing to speak.

"Did you, by chance, ever fight a villain by the name of the Shadow?" Jimmy asked.

Adam, Alice, Arnold, and Angelica nodded.

"Well, the Shadow is back and, with the help of villains from other worlds, she's taking over Reptar City." Jimmy explained.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"How are we going to stop her?" Alice asked.

"Follow my dog and he'll lead you to me. I'll tell you more at my lab." Jimmy replied.

Adam, Alice, Arnold, and Angelica nodded and they walked into the portal.


	5. Pittsfield, Universes Part 4 Of 4

**Chapter 5: Pittsfield, Universes Part 4 Of 4**

_"Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, May 17th 2054"_

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Pittsfield, Massachusetts. At the living room of the Finster house, Melinda was looking through pamphlets that had came from Berkshire Community College, where she was planning on attending in September of that year.

She finished looking over the pamphlets and she started to make her way to her room. However, before she could exit the living room, a green vortex appeared and Goddard flew out. At first, Melinda didn't recognize Goddard, and because her nerves were bad, she got terrified.

"AAAHH! Don't eat me!" Melinda exclaimed.

She then realized that it was Goddard and she calmed down, but at the same time she mistook Goddard for the Goddard of her universe, since Goddard and the Celrock Universe Goddard looked identical.

"Oh, it's just you, Goddard." Melinda said.

Just then, Jimmy's image appeared on Goddard's screen.

"Jimmy Neutron?" Melinda asked in confusion.

"Yes, Melinda, it is me. Listen, villains from other worlds have teamed up with each other and they are planning on taking over your universe." Jimmy replied.

Melinda's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Melinda asked nervously.

Jimmy sighed.

"It's okay, Melinda. I need you to help me fight the villains before they take over all of our worlds." Jimmy replied.

Melinda pondered for a minute and then decided that the fate of Pittsfield and her world was in her hands.

"Okay! I'll do what I can to help!" Melinda said.

"Follow Goddard and he will lead you to me. I'll tell you more at my lab." Jimmy said.

Melinda nodded and she jumped into the portal.


	6. Meeting Up

**Chapter 6: Meeting Up**

_"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, May 17th 2042"_

Abigail and Rachel finally arrived in Jimmy's lab. There, Jimmy and Goddard were waiting for them. Also waiting for them were The Rugrats, The Rugrats children, Spongebob Squarepants, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Tak the Shaman, and a group of assorted Disney Characters, which consisted of Mickey Mouse, Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet, Syndrome, Mike, Sully, Randall, Lightning McQueen, Mater, The Lone Ranger, Tonto, Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Jack Skellington, Rapunzel, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Sergeant Calhoun, Fix-It Felix, Turbo, Anna, Elsa, Phineas, Perry, Merida, Stitch, Aladdin, Jasmine, Maleficent, Tinkerbell, Hiro Hamada, and Baymax.

"Abigail! Rachel! You guys made it!" Jimmy greeted.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Abigail said, shaking Jimmy's hand.

After 2 seconds, Rachel asked "So what's going on here, Jimmy? What happened that me, Abigail, and my family and friends have to come to Retroville and see you?".

"I'll explain everything when everyone gets here." Jimmy replied.

"When should they be coming?" Abigail asked.

"About... now!" Jimmy replied.

As soon as he said that, a green portal opened up and the 2nd Dimension Rugrats and their families fell out and landed on the ground.

"Hey, guys!" George greeted.

The 2nd Dimension Rugrats and their families looked at everyone and smiled.

"Hello, George. It's good to see all of you guys again." Susie-2 said.

Just then, another portal opened up and the Celrock Universe Rugrarts landed in the lab and right on the floor.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab." Jimmy greeted, helping everyone off the ground.

Melinda noticed Chuckie and then she looked back at Celrock Universe Chuckie and gasped in shock.

"Dad, why are there two of you?" Melinda asked.

Celrock Universe Chuckie noticed Chuckie and then turned to Melinda.

"Melinda, that is probably me from this universe." Celrock Universe Chuckie replied.

Melinda nodded.

Meanwhile, Camden was staring at the Celrock Universe Camden in shock. Celrock Universe Camden looked exactly like Camden except Camden was 21 years old and Celrock Universe Camden was 8 years old.

"Who are you?" Celrock Universe Camden asked.

"I'm you from this universe!" Camden replied.

Celrock Universe Camden looked Camden up and down before giving her a unimpressed look.

"Yeah, right." Celrock Universe Camden said sarcastically.

Celrock Universe Angelica then walked up to the two of them.

"She's right, Camden." Celrock Universe Angelica said.

Celrock Universe Camden looked at Celrock Universe Angelica and nodded.

"Okay then, mom." Celrock Universe Camden said.

Another portal opened up and almost all of the lilnate13 Universe Rugrats, except the lilnate13 Universe Tommy, and the lilnate13 Universe Rugrats families landed in the lab.

The lilnate13 Universe Zackary Wherenburg held his head and groaned.

"Ugh... I don't think inter-dimensional travel is for me." lilnate13 Universe Zack said.

The lilnate13 Universe Zack's eyes then darted to the side and he noticed Elsa standing by Anna and Hiro, staring at him. He mistook her for the lilnate13 Universe Elsa and he immediately stood up and grabbed Elsa by her ice dress and he pinned her against the wall as she screamed.

"Game's up, Elsa! You're coming back with me to pay for everything you've done!" lilnate13 Universe Zack shouted.

Danny stood up and noticed what was going on.

"Zack, wait! That isn't the Elsa of your universe!" Danny shouted.

"How do we know for sure that she isn't the Elsa of my universe?" Starr asked in suspicion as she walked over to the two. When she had gotten to Zack and Elsa, Starr asked "Quick! What's my middle name?".

However, Elsa just stared blankly at Starr, obviously not knowing the answer.

"Starr, you don't have a middle name." lilnate13 Universe Dil pointed out, annoyed.

"Who cares? Kill her anyway!" lilnate13 Universe Phil shouted.

"Now there's two of everyone in The Rugrats gang." Spongebob noticed as he shivered in fright. He then asked "What the heck is going on?".

"Spongebob, relax. They're cool. Me and Jimmy just brought them from 3 alternate versions of our world." Peter said with a smile as he walked over.

"That's right. They don't mean any harm." Kimi added.

The lilnate13 Universe Zack let Elsa go and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. You must be the good Elsa from this universe." lilnate13 Universe Zack said.

Elsa nodded.

"Guys! We need to bring you up to speed on what's going on." Jimmy said.

Everyone turned to Jimmy.

"Yeah, what the heck is going on?" Rapunzel asked.

"This all started with my invention, the Universal Portal Machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. A strange evildoer has contacted my arch-nemesis, Professor Calamitous, and hired him to gain access to my project plans and he's been using portals. I've been tracking Calamitous's portals and he's been visiting your worlds. His boss has found an ally in each world and they've teamed up. This strange person must have some sort of master plan they can all benefit from. They've combined their knowledge to create an army of troops and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy but whatever it's for, it won't be good." Jimmy replied.

"Don't be so cautious about this! If you think about it, this is actually very cool!" Rosemary snapped.

"Now, Rosemary, this is very serious. If these villains win, and if you don't buck up and start being nice, then we will have to find someone else to be the new Queen of The Confederacy, even if it means passing it on to Abbie, Casey, Melinda, Zabria, Patti, Danielle, or Camden." Violet lectured.

Rosemary's eyes widened and she turned her attention to Violet.

"You wouldn't?" Rosemary asked, shocked.

"Yes, we would, Rosemary." Celrock Universe Peter replied.

"Your parents are right, Rosemary. We need to work together to defeat our enemies. I know all of you have each defeated these guys individually, so that's why I called you guys here. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them." Jimmy said.

"Well, I for one think that it's exciting to work together and save the day." Anna said.

"Yeah. But now that the entire team is here, let's get this party started." Vanellope exclaimed.

"Okay. Since we don't know where the villains lair is, our only hopes rely in each of your worlds. To begin, let's stop them from draining the energy." Jimmy said.

"Where do we start?" Baymax asked.

"How about Modesto?" Lil asked.

"Okay then! Let's Go!" Celrock Universe Phil exclaimed.

"Alright." Jimmy said.

Jimmy then pulled out a portal key.

"Since Calamitous and his boss stole the Universal Portal Machine, I'll use the portal key." Jimmy said.

Jimmy activated the portal to Modesto and everyone stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Unknown, May 16th 2042"<em>

Meanwhile, the mysterious evil-doer had been watching the gang on a video screen from her control panel. But while she did, she was paying attention more on Abigail, and her dark green eyes were burning with rage at the sight of the 17 year old princess.

"So, these heroes are in pursuit of me and my allies? I figured that they would come sooner or later. But I think I've got the upper hand against them." the figure said. She then asked "Wouldn't you agree?".

She turned her chair around and saw her prisoners, who were trapped in hi-tech barriers.

"I see you are doing very well." the figure said.

The figure then gave a sadistic smile.

"Please, don't do this!" one of the prisoners cried.

"I couldn't let you go because you would get the police. Not that anyone could stop me anyway." the figure said.

She then turned around and started to make her way to the door.

"You won't get away with this, Shadow!" the prisoner shouted.

The Shadow faced the prisoner and smiled evilly.

"Oh, I think I just have." the Shadow said.

The Shadow then laughed evilly before walking out of the room.


	7. Arriving In Modesto

**Chapter 7: Arriving In Modesto**

_"Location: Modesto, California, May 17th 2042"_

Everyone finally arrived in Modesto, but when they got there, they saw that their location looked weird. The city had paintings and other stuff of Z Melton everywhere.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Wally asked.

"Z must have taken over Modesto and ordered that things just be more like him around here." Mater replied.

Just then, Z and Vlad appeared on a hovercraft.

"Your correct, Mater." Vlad said.

Z looked at Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George and he smiled evilly.

"Why, hello, you four. Long time no see." Z said.

George glared at Z.

"I remember you! You tried to kill me and my sister on that island 8 years ago!" George snarled.

Z smiled.

"Yeah, I did. And I am going to try again!" Z said.

"What makes you even think that you'll win?" Kimi asked angrily.

"What makes me think that I can win, Kimiko? Well, you see, I have the upper hand." Z said.

Z then nodded and Vlad pointed to two people who were turned into zombies under Vlad's control. They were Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie.

Vlad turned to Danny.

"All you need to do, Danny, is join me and I'll let them go." Vlad said.

"I told you before, I use my powers for GOOD!" Danny told his nemesis.

"You can't resist us, Danny. Me and my allies cannot be defeated. My, Vlad, Plankton, Denzel, and Calamitous's ghost portal provides power for our group's ultimate plan, and it provides them with unlimited ghost energy." Z gloated.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Danny yelled.

"Oh don't worry, Danny. You'll have plenty of time to think about it in the Ghost Zone." Vlad said.

Vlad then proceeded to hit Danny with his ghostly powers, which knocked him out cold. Everyone else tried to fight Vlad and Z, but they weren't quick enough. Merida tried to shoot Vlad and Z with her bow and arrows, but she was hit by a blast before she could fire. Randle and Violet attempted to turn invisible, but they were hit by blasts before they could turn invisible. Vanellope attempted to pixelate and start glitching, but she was hit by a blast before she could start glitching. Peter attempted to block a blast with his sword, but he wasn't quick enough. Peter-2 and the Resistance members attempted to use their weapons and skills, but they were hit by blasts before they could fight Z and Vlad. Lightning McQueen and Mater attempted to run over Z and Vlad, but they were by blasts before they could run over Z and Vlad. And Vlad ended up hitting everyone else with his ghostly powers, which knocked them out cold. However, Vlad didn't hit Beth or Logan because Z had said that he wanted to talk to his wife and son and Vlad had agreed.

Z walked up to Beth and Logan.

"Hello, Beth." Z said with a calm smile.

Beth's eyes widened.

"Z? But it's not possible... your supposed to be dead!" Beth said.

"No, Beth, I am not dead. I just died on that island." Z said.

Z then looked at Logan.

"And I'm guessing that this is Logan, correct?" Z asked.

Z smiled and playfully ruffled Logan's orange hair.

"A fine job we did, Beth. We made a fine young man." Z said.

Logan glared at Z and pushed his father's arm off of his head.

"Look, you may be my father, but what you did to my friends was just wrong!" Logan said.

"You will not talk like that to me, young man." Z said sternly.

Z then turned back to Beth.

"Anyway, Beth, I have a proposition for you and Logan." Z said.

"What proposition?" Beth asked.

"Join me and my allies and you and Logan won't get hurt." Z replied. He then asked "So, what will your choice be?".

Beth thought about it and she sighed.

"Z, I know that in the past I've supported you with everything in the past... but I'm afraid that I will have to reject your offer." Beth replied.

Z frowned.

"Very well then, Beth. If you won't join us, then you will join your little friends." Z snarled.

Z then snapped his fingers and Vlad shot Beth and Logan with blasts of ghost energy, which knocked them out.

Z and Vlad then walked over to a video monitor to have a transmission with the Shadow.

"Taken care of, boss. The heroes are out of our way." Vlad said.

"Excellent. I'm glad you did. Now, before they wake up, here's something I want you to do..." the Shadow said.


End file.
